WicksDix
by WicksDix
Summary: A story about love


Prolouge-Locust in a Starbucks Wicks enters-

Locust had always been a lady killer literally and metophoriclly,  
But when she walked in he was speechless.  
Wicks who's legs went on for days and had curves that could make a grown man cry.  
Locust had been alone and confirmed bachelor for months but the idea of being with her made him happy to change.  
She got a coffee, sat down, and played angry birds on her phone.  
Locust mustered up the courage to say hi.  
He mosied on over and said "Hi, Im Locust, ive never seen you around here before."  
She said "I just moved here, Im still looking for an apartment,"  
Locust saw this as his chance.  
"I know a few places for sale." he stated.  
She replied with "Really? Thats great lets go."  
Locust opened the door to his car and waved her in.  
He got in and Taylor swift was blaring, wicks changed it to Miley Cyrus.  
Locust had known that the apartment across from him was for sale and he drove home.  
On the way Wicks didnt say a word.  
As they went across the train tracks wicks yelled "Look out, there is a train coming!"  
Locust looked around he didnt see anything.  
Wicks yelled again but this time drowned out by a train.  
Locust got out of his car and ran off the tracks he motioned for the cars to move.  
The train went by at a speed that would kill anything in an instant.  
Locust was shocked, how did wicks know?  
He fell in love when she turned around and hugged him.

ACT 1-Locust's apartment-

Wicks was passed out on my couch.  
I spent all night helping her.  
Her nose was bleeding horribly when we got here.  
She still hasnt woken up, im worried she is like a medium or something.  
Maybe ill ask when she gets up.  
She looks pretty when she is asleep.  
My last hook up ruined my apartment so I cleaned up, cant wait to show her the apartment!  
Oh she's up!  
"How you feeling, Im sorry I dont remember your name" I said.  
"Wicks, my name is Wicks."  
"Wicks" I thought, interesting name.  
"Wanna look at that apartment?" she asked.  
"Feeling up to it?" I replied.  
She looked at me with a smile "Are you?" she stated.  
We went out into the hall and knocked on the door.  
A woman came out in a red blazer.  
"Hi! Are you here to view the apartment" she asked.  
"Yes, she is" I stated  
Wicks looked sheepish when I spoke for her.  
"Well im Melody, and my sister runs this real estate agency with me."  
"Ive heard very much about you mister Murphy", she blushed when she spoke to me.  
Had I had relaions with her?  
No I think not.  
Even though I splooge on a regular basis I wouldnt break a woman of this stature.  
Then I thought of a threeway I had.  
I erased my thoughts and followed Wicks in.  
"Its beautiful isnt it Locust!"  
She ran in "Very pretty", I was selling it better than mello.  
Someone poked out from around the corner and walked up behind Wicks.  
I was wondering what was happening, then she blurted "ANTIQUE CLOCK FROM THE 1800's HASENT WORKED IN YEARS!"  
Wicks smiled, "Best buy the house before someone breaks it even more, how about an offer ladies?"  
"We were asking 450 a month or a 900 morgage" Mello said.  
"Morgage." She said  
I loved her enthusiasm, she made me think of the future, with her.

ACT 1 PT 2 -Wick's new apartment-

I loved that boy he was nice and funny.  
I thought about him for hours I saw him everday on the way to work.  
He made me feel like im the only girl in the world.  
Like im the only one he'll ever love.  
I got a job at the clock shop next door to the complex.  
I loved watches and clocks, thats why I was eager for the house.  
Some nights when Im scared I fix clocks.  
Not anymore though, I think of him.  
I dont want to get close to him like Daniel.  
When Daniel died I could stop hurting, thats why I moved here.  
But he makes me, he makes me, I cant say what.  
But I feel like he knows too much.  
When Daniel found out he couldnt help but tell everyone.  
I cant see someone die again.  
I, wait there is a knock on the door.  
"Wicks I bought you a house warming gift," He handed me a dozen of roses with a nightstand, "Hope you like it".  
I loved it, I had been reading "Fifty Shades Of Gray", so I could put my book on it.  
"Come in." I said  
He had been off of work I could tell, he was in a wife-beater and his muscles were visible now.  
"Nice place, new TV?" He said.  
I was speechless he had come in to my house without plans!  
It was amazing.  
"I made some steak, if you had told me you were coming I would have made more", I always made dinner for two, ever since  
Daniel left me.  
"Looks like plenty to me".  
We ate and watched jerry springer, a guy named heero left his wife after they had a child.  
"Wicks", He said, "I wanna know more about you, where are you from?"  
I panicked  
"A girl dosent kiss and tell, Locust"  
"Well, im from Florida I moved to California for work."  
He was open with everything, he even tod me he splooged but I was scared and asked him to leave I knew we  
were both upset.


End file.
